


Soundless Screams

by Sin_with_a_Grin



Series: Gore, Grime and Grimdark [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Ford, Ghost Form, Gore, I used all the available warnings there were, M/M, Science, Should tell you something, Vivisection, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_with_a_Grin/pseuds/Sin_with_a_Grin
Summary: Stanford Pines is a scientist. Danny Phantom is a little punk that doesn't know to quit when he's ahead. When the halfa can't explain, the trigger happy scientist assumes he's a threat and kicks ass first. There will be no questions later. The following horrific scene mirrors several phandom theories about what would happen if someone who hated ghosts got ahold of our favorite apparition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literal_human_garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_human_garbage/gifts).



> In honor of Halloween, I have written a DP/GF crossover! The tags should be quite clear. There is no light version! 
> 
> This AU-esque version of Danny is psychologically mute; perhaps from a young age.

_October 31, 2016_

_Despite my rigorous tests, exhaustive research and unending skepticism, I have come to the working hypothesis that I do indeed have a ghost in my lab. After the systematic study of the paranormal for nearly 50 years now, one would think that I would have outlived the capacity to be shocked by my own conclusions; It would seem that is not the case._  
  
_Subject is in his teens, mute, pale, white haired with glowing green eyes. His pallor suggests that he has indeed died, as does the lack of melanin in his hair. The body tends to lose the ability to hold color after it dies, and surely whatever means there are to transfer solid matter into this... apparition… have no need of color. I have yet to discover how such a thing can happen._  
  
_His abilities are also green in color. He attacked me when I attempted to capture him, playing with his dinner no doubt in near the falls. I believe this is the reason for the green eyes. Another myth broken, I think, as most assume that ‘ghost’ eyes are completely white in color._  

_I have ruled out ghoul, zombie, vampire and necromancy as the cause. Though he has a ‘physical’ presence, he is -clearly- not alive! Nothing living, benevolent or good came from a creature that could pass through solid matter. My last test is to determine if he is in fact a ghost, or perhaps some sort of animated demon, as my former muse was. Bill, too, had the power to pass through solid matter even after he gained a physical body._

_If he survives the dissection, he’s a demon. If not, I will study the resulting corpse and determine what sort of aberration he is._

_Note: I will use the word ‘dissection’ in these proceedings; As I have already stated, this creature is indeed dead despite his animated attempts to evade capture and free himself._

_Note: Any coincidental data recorded on this day of October during the observation of ‘Halloween’ is purely coincidental and I pray your indulgence as I undergo these tests during such a noisy evening. The… other inhabitants in this building will not allow me to remove the wiring for the doorbell._  


Ford turned from his desk to look at the small boy on the ‘operating’ table. A tray with a host of knives stood still gleaming on the ‘clean’ area and there was a bin with a collection of green coated and encrusted ‘dirty’ scalpels and other tools on the other side. The harsh lights made his glasses nearly opaque as he stood slowly, drumming all 10 phalanges on the table as his thumbs gripped the underside; an unsettling number of little drum beats against the harsh, cold metal.  

He adjusted the little lapel mic on his jacket, checked the battery pack on his waist and the cord that threaded up to the mic - all in place. Good. He wanted this research, as skeptical and disbelieving as he was, he knew he may never get another chance. He took a deep breath and began speaking.  
  
“This is Stanford Pines, October 31st, two-zero-one-six Common Era. My personal lab, Gravity Falls, Oregon. Subject 314, Trial C, Full Dissection. In the previous trials, I removed parts of of what appears to be some sort of protective clothing to confirm his sex, check his capillary refill, which was nil, and to confirm the location of the jugular, brachial, and femoral vessels. I will begin _this_ trial by removing the entirety of the garment with the scalpel.”  
  
His dextrous fingers twirled the knife expertly off the tray and the shiny glint of his glasses vanished as he leaned closer. His eyes were completely impersonal; the man may as well have been taking apart a car engine for all the warmth in them! The boy on the table strains already exhausted muscles, the thin cords showing as tears streak down his face, stopped by the full mask on his nose and mouth that is pumping a very mild muscle relaxer, a base sedative and a faint aphrodisiac that the good doctor has been trying out.

Danny’s body is exhausted from fighting the bonds. Ford must have figured out some kind of containment device (probably for that demon he keeps bitching about) and used it like a net from a gun, weighted down to the ground. Whatever electrical energy or … whatever… had coursed through the metallic lines of the net and had prevented him from shifting out of ghost form to plead with this terrifying scientist and his creepy ass hands.

Sadly, Danny couldn’t stop thinking about the six-fingered-man from Princess Bride. It was fucking annoying. Would Tuck avenge him? _“Wassup, crust-o-matic, my name is Tucker Foley. You vivisected my damn boyfriend and I will ROAST yo ass on bumblr! Sicko!”_ … Maybe not.

But this wasn’t The Machine and this … creepy ass scientist was actually kinda smart and he wasn’t sure there was enough magic pills, nor did he know anyone named Max to give it to him, who could bring him back after being _cut into pieces._  
  
He was jerked from the thoughts as the scalpel came down, lightly cutting at his skin as the jumpsuit fell away. It made him think of his parents, down in -their- lab, doing whatever. Maybe, _maybe_ he’d have had a chance to convince his parents that being a ghost wasn’t such a bad thing, that he was only half ghost, he was their _son_ for Tesla’s sake but if he told anyone that he’d never had a nightmare about Jack and Maddie doing just this, he’d be lying.  
  
Another nick brought him to the present. Jeepers, how was he spacing out for his own death? His entire chest was bare now, deft fingers messing with the belt. His cheeks burned a sickly green as the ectoplasmic blood rushed there in a feeble attempt to blush but to his dismay, most of his blood was actually in his dick. What? WHAT?? HOW was he hard for this?! He was about to die! I mean, sure he was a bit of a masochist but -  

A cut off breath was the closest he’d come to screaming in a long time as the scientist nicked the inside of his leg, deeper than the other nicks, deeper than he’d done to himself. Those fingers felt rougher, less personal now as the old man droned on and on and on.  
  
“Subject seems to be responsive to the aphrodisiac I’ve been working on; its effects seem to be universal to all humanoids living and dead. This is the fifth undead subject it’s been tested on. I’ve tried it also on myself, the 2 males living with me, and a few town members. Results are inconclusive concerning those that leave my home so I have discontinued un-observable trials.”  
  
Six fingers trailed up the boy’s thigh, rubbing at his femoral pressure point, balls and groin with cold, sterile gloves. “I have decided, instead, to test it on the living things that come into my lab to study it’s effect. This subject responds almost exactly as a human living male,” Ford said absently as he wrapped too many long fingers around the younger male’s cock and stroked slowly from base to tip. His gloves were smeared with green blood and it gushed a little between the fingers as he squeezed. Danny’s breathy almost-moan accompanied his hips arching off the table into that hand, an unbelieving and disgusted face, and finally his head dropping back hard against the metal table.

“Manual stimulation of the external genitalia seems effective enough to arouse the subject and elicit a response. I will attempt internal stimulation if time permits.” He unceremoniously dropped the slim prick against the boy’s stomach and returned to his knives on the tray. “I will begin by opening the chest cavity. From my observations, I expect the humanoid characteristics to be homologous, if not exact to human anatomy; namely, one heart, two lungs, esophagus and esophageal hiatus. I will begin by clearing away the skin and muscle.”

He drew the scalpel down Danny’s sternum with the steady hand of a surgeon, cutting deep enough to scrape bone. The sweep of the knife continued until it followed the path of the last connected ribs, framing the diaphragm. He put that sharp in the bin and selected a small drill from a larger counter. Ford leaned over Danny a little, made an interested noise then straightened, pulling a mask he’d kept on his face down. He selected another knife as he began to talk again, gently separating the muscle away from the ribs and securing what he could as he spoke into the microphone.  
  
“Despite the lack of injury or anatomical mistake, the subject remains mute. I have several hypothesis as to why; What troubles me is that I have no way to rate the pain tolerance of the subject. Based on the study of other humanoids, pain breaks the ability of sentient minds to stay silent. However, unless there is some anomaly that I have been unable to discover, the subject remains mute. My current leading theory concerns the process by which this boy became … whatever he is now. Perhaps it removed his abilities of speech. Conjecture: If that is the case, and if this study does indeed reveal that the subject is, in common vernacular, a ghost, this would disprove the myths concerning ‘spooky’ noises and other wailing sounds that people attribute to the paranormal. More study is needed, surely, but if this theory is proved, it will make for an interesting paper.”

As he finished speaking he picked up a small drill from the table and it let out a whirring sound as started it up, stopping once again. “I’m using a common saw that is used for bone cutting in surgeries. Previously, the subject was able to become intangible and impervious to my attempts at capture. After modifying the cuffs on the examination table to mimic the charges i sent through the net, it would seem I can force him to remain solid. This will prove invaluable as I continue with these proceedings.”  
  
Danny’s struggles to breathe are becoming more labored and the expression on his face is slowly dripping away. Those green eyes drift back into his head as the saw begins whirring loudly and finally, the softest moan of pain slips from his lips, the voice cracking from disuse and agony. Ford doesn’t even notice the nearly silent noise over the saw…

Halfas seem to have some semblance of healing abilities or at least the ability to endure a great deal but this is too much. He’s choking on his own blood now, head rolling back and lifting a little to watch in horror as Ford uses an odd metal clamp… not to hold him together, but to _pull the halves of his sternum apart._ His vision fades in and out, jerking slightly at the sweeping motions of the scalpel as knife separates connective tissue from bone and organs. He wants to shout at the man standing next to him.  
  
Why are you doing this to me?! What did I do to you! Please… I’m only… sixteen.  
  
The scientist has stopped working, staring into the cavity. He raises the face shield and says into the microphone, “There is no way this creature is human or ever was human. Oh, perhaps the husk was, but there is definitely a coldness coming from the core, and a soft blue light is illuminating the tissues inside. The inner organs appear to be a mixed color between green and blue; according to the color chart I have on file, this most closely resembles ‘mint.’” 

“The light seems to be coming from below the diaphragm; I believe this warrants following as it might just be what makes this young humanoid tick.”  
  
The world faded to black as the biting pain of the scalpel returned, opening up his abdominal cavity and the world caved in on him.  
  
Ford jumped back as the cold blast of air rushed out of the ice core, barely missing his fingers. He babbled rapidly into the microphone as the heart stuttered thrice, twice… and stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be continued? I may do something more with Dark Ford in the future? or other heinous things happening to Danny? I have a lot of worries about that boy.


End file.
